Question: What is the distance, in units, between the points $(-5,5)$ and $(3,-10)$?
Answer: We can use the distance formula: $\sqrt{(3-(-5))^2+(-10-5)^2}=\sqrt{8^2+(-15)^2}=\sqrt{64+225}=\sqrt{289}=17.$ Therefore, the distance between the points $(-5,5)$ and $(3,-10)$ is $\boxed{17}$ units.